


短篇集

by c4445698



Category: Banana Bus Squad, RPF - Fandom
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多短篇集合</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 車震

基地有個規定就是不準帶外人進來，管他是你媽還是你爸，更別說是妓女。  
所以很多時候，大家會在外面找樂子，或是在車子上。  
然而這是第三次，Delirious射破他車窗，讓他爽到一半的妓女跑了，Vanoss抹臉，對著空中比了中指，他知道Delirious還在看。

然後打電話給Delirious，那傢伙一接起來就在笑。  
「收起你那該死的忌妒心，Delirious，一小時後車庫見。」  
『我才沒有在忌妒，你本來就不該在外面這樣做，妨害風化的。』  
「一小時後，車庫。」他掛斷了電話，然後開車回基地。  
他知道他們兩個沒有確立關係，但Delirious的所作所為像個吃醋的情人，為了趕走小三不擇手段。  
他洗了個澡冷靜一下，然後再想等等的計畫，也許帶到某個停車場，他肯定喜歡人來人往的感覺。  
一小時候，他們見面了，Vanoss沒有說什麼，就叫他上車，然後打開車庫門往外開。  
「你是打算把我帶到什麼地方處理我嗎？就因為我破壞了你的快樂時間。」他雖然這樣說但顯然沒有害怕。  
「你他媽的有什麼問題，我才那樣做一次而已，你做了三次，而且一開始還是你先挑起的。」Vanoss不斷的闖紅燈和超車，一邊問著。  
「你該慶幸我沒有射爆她們的頭，把血濺了你一身。」  
「你最好也別這麼做，滅屍很麻煩，更何況我花錢買我的快樂時間，有什麼不對？難道指望找到真愛嗎？Bullshit」  
「有免錢的不用跑去花錢，你腦子才有問題吧？」  
Vanoss稍微放慢了速度，左轉進了公共的停車樓，直到找到車位才把引擎熄掉，剩下冷氣和收音機。  
「你的意思是，你想和我在車上做愛？」  
Delirious沒有回應，Vanoss靠近他：「Jonathan?answer me.」  
「OH!SHUT UP,Evan」他主動吻了他，然後離開：「Shit，早知道你要這樣做我就開貨車出來了，後面還比較好躺。」

Vanoss後來發現車震還滿好玩的，他們可以靠得很近，可以看Jonathan的表情，有人準備開車走時，也能體會到他的緊張，他們在接吻中高潮。  
「Shit，我才不要再和你在車上做，我腰好痛。」  
「Too Late,Jonathan.我們在卡車上做你就同意嗎？」  
「我考慮看看。」


	2. 換裝遊戲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你們可不可以不要執著於藍色和紅色？」

「你們可不可以不要執著於藍色和紅色？」Wildcat對他們說。  
「怎麼了？」Vanoss顯然有點訝異，平時大家從不管彼此穿著的。  
「外面有人放話要殺你們，然後你們總是穿著紅色和藍色，是想要人家主動瞄準你們嗎？」  
「Easy,Cat,街上穿紅色藍色的又不止我們，難不成他們還要找穿國旗裝的人嗎？」Delirious笑著。  
「Vanoss、Delirious，這次聽他的，你知道Moo的車廠情報有多正確，也許你們也可以考慮低調一點。」Nogla的口氣中也透露出擔憂。  
「Lui、Moo，你們負責把他們帶出去重新購物，還要防止他們在更衣室搞起來。」  
「你們聽到了。」Moo和Lui站在他們面前，他們也只能乖乖起身。

也許是最近生意做太大了，他們不會自詡為什麼幫派或是做了什麼好事，他們只是偶爾幹翻銀行和監獄，上上報紙，而不是拯救全世界那種，更別說會把強劫的錢拿去捐孤兒院（雖然其他人好像會）  
Vanoss選了棕色的皮外套和T-shirt，Delirious選了很多襯衫，但他每挑一件藍色的，就會立刻被Lui反駁而且掛回去，他只剩下黑色和白色可以挑。  
「等等繞到你們家去，Wildcat說你們暫時住在安全屋會比較好。」  
「為什麼我們不住基地？那裡不是更安全？」  
「我們不想清掃一堆保險套或是看到你們衣衫不整好嗎？」Moo照實回答。  
他們能說什麼，只能接受這安排。

總是獵殺掉領頭人，下面就會一片慌亂，所以他們才會成為目標。  
他們睡在一起，只是意思上的，然後把槍放在床頭櫃上，以防萬一。  
從第一次搶珠寶店開始，Vanoss得承認，他真的沒有想過事情會變成這樣。  
變成什麼洛聖都的大幫派，他真的沒想過，雖然睡在一起（內裡涵義）也沒想過就是了。

 

Delirious穿上西裝褲和襯衫，不化妝簡直是正常人，不過他似乎有點猶豫要把槍塞在哪，西裝褲太緊了。  
「你怎麼不會記得買大一號。」  
「就忘記了。」他拉起褲管，把刀具綁在小腿上，但Delirious不太會用刀，這只是防身用而已。  
Vanoss在武器庫找到小手槍，交給了他，這把勉強塞得進去褲頭裡面。  
他套上西裝外套以後簡直完美。  
「你看起來一表人才。」Vanoss還故意吹了口哨。  
「你也不錯，牛仔。」他回應，他現在穿著皮夾克，還戴了頂牛仔帽。  
「我們要等Wildcat來接我們還是走路過去？」  
Vanoss判斷了一下：「走路去就好了，順便買早餐。」  
因為這裡是美國，什麼裝扮都不是太意外，雖然因為這套衣服讓他得到不少注目。  
一個牛仔和一個西裝男。  
「今天有化裝舞會嗎？」服務生這樣問他們。  
「這個月是萬聖節月，這樣很怪嗎？」  
「這倒是。」服務生被說服了，「還需要什麼嗎？牛仔？」  
「這樣就好了，謝謝你。」他把菜單遞回去，Delirious反常的一直用手機，平常用手機的可是自己。  
「你在幹嗎？」  
「玩憤怒鳥，別吵，我快超越你記錄了。」  
他這時候才發現那是他的手機，這傢伙何時拿走的？  
「雖然我們沒討論過，你有想法嗎？」  
「What?關於想追殺我們的傢伙嗎？」Delirious結束了那局，抬起頭：「應該是想把我們拉下位的新團體吧，我們都和那群老人談好了，所以肯定不是他們。」  
「我想也是，會去Moo車廠的也都是毛頭小子。」

事情本來平安了好幾天，突然卻接到了Lui的電話。  
「What's up?」Vanoss接起來，他們正在基地內，大家都在。  
「Hello Vanoss」一聽到聲音，他的臉色立刻變了，在他旁邊的Moo招手讓大家過來，Vanoss拿下手機按了擴音。  
『你們的兩個手下在我們手上，如果不想要他們死，今天下午來碼頭見我們，你和Delirious，我們要是看到其他人，他們就會立刻死。』  
「下午？」Vanoss發出疑惑，「可是我們已經訂好餐廳，下午要去吃飯了，改午夜如何？」  
對方顯然不知所措，他們把吃飯看得比同伴重要，「還有，讓他們聽電話，我要確認他們活著。」  
腳步聲，『Vanoss?』  
「Lui，誰和你在一起？」  
『Nogla，I'm sorry,Vanoss.』  
「It's okay,Lui，Rember,雲霄飛車。」  
通話被切斷了。  
雲霄飛車的意思是突襲，在衝下去之前，會有一段平穩的爬坡，後來才是各種轉彎，然後，尖叫。  
「Brock，你先去打給各方老大，要他們不要插手碼頭的事情，wildcat、Mini，去把所有武器拿出來，包括格林，Moo，先去把車子準備好，車庫裡那兩台裝甲車，Delirious，去把所有防彈衣拿出來，順便去把餐廳時間改到明天下午，Damn,我期待那間餐廳期待超久的。」Vanoss下令完後，大家開始行動。

東西都到齊了，但多了奇怪的東西。  
「這什麼？」  
「面具，有遮蔽作用，他們肯定有狙擊手，進去後肯定是先幹掉你和我，所以有面具當偽裝比較好。」Delirious把他招牌面具給掛在頭上，Moo和Mini選了老鷹面具，Brcok拿了猴子，Wildcat選了豬的，Vanoss拿了貓頭鷹。  
「這下時真的化妝舞會了。」他們之中有人吐槽。

 

他們就是瘋子，Lui和Nogla聽見前門爆炸聲，兩台裝甲車衝了進來，車門一打開，他們看見貓頭鷹人拿著格林機關槍瘋狂掃射。  
Fuck,他們可是還在這裡欸！  
兩隻老鷹分別對另外兩個入口投手榴彈，他們是真的無視他們就對了！  
Lui和Nogla覺得自己跟錯人而且還快死了。  
一隻猴子跑了過來，用刀子割開他們的繩子，「Here.」他給了他們各一把手槍，「直接跑上車，人到齊後我們就走，等下這倉庫就會被炸掉了。」從槍聲裡面，他們聽出來這是Brock。  
Brock殿後，他們兩個快跑到車子旁，Nogla一轉身發現有人正準備要開槍射Brock，還沒開口，那人就被趴在車上的Delirious給狙擊掉了。  
當大家都回到了車上，他們很快地就倒車出去，到一個安全位置時，發出了巨大的爆炸聲。  
「Shit，你們到底安了多少C4」  
「大概就一圈的距離而已吧。」Moo回答。  
Vanoss在路上保持著安靜，還好Delirious不和他同一台車，不會知道他的異常，他偷偷掀開外套，很後悔為什麼這時候不是穿紅色的衣服，這樣就可以掩蓋過這些血了。  
Brock那個好狗運的，跑這麼前面卻沒有被射中任何一發子彈。  
看來這次中傷的只有自己而已。  
他直到下車突然站不穩才被發現，趕緊的被抬到了醫療區，交給Wildcat去處理這槍傷和縫合。  
「嘿，我們可以換回原本的衣服穿了嗎？」Vanoss只關心這個。  
「Delirious，讓他吸麻醉！這傢伙太吵了！」


	3. Fast & Furious之宵夜總動員

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千萬不要讓Delirious開車

「Where are you going?」Moo剛進車庫準備保養所有車子，就看見Delirious和Vanoss準備進一台車子，Delirious開著駕駛座的門。  
「買消夜，他們說今晚要星際大戰六部曲通霄。」  
「You Drive?」他問著Delirious。  
但反而是Vanoss問：「What？」  
「如果我還想留住小命，我就不會讓他開車，你沒看過他開車嗎？」Moo訝異的問，他們都認識這麼久了，不知道他的情況嗎？  
「只是去買個消夜而已，不會怎樣的。」Vanoss坐上副駕駛座，Delirious也進車子內，Moo只是在心裡幫他祈禱，希望他還能夠看到活著回來的Vanoss。

目前還正常，Vanoss真的覺得是他們擔心太多了，他是聽說過Delirious開車技術很糟糕，但他從沒體會過，每次他們出去都是他開車的。  
現在都很正常啊，真不知道有什麼好擔心的，除了他方向盤好像會容易偏移外。  
突然的，，後面傳來啦叭聲，一台黑色的賓士從他們旁邊超車，卡到他前面，停了一下以後又往另一邊超車。  
「真是個混帳，對吧？」接著他聽見打排檔的聲音，「Delirious？」在他叫他完他時，車速瞬間加快，穿梭在車陣之中。  
他轉頭看了Delirious，眼神專注，但方向盤飄移，根本沒有握好，就算是再小的隙縫都要超車，他開始後悔讓他開車，也開始後悔為什麼披薩店要叫要上高速公路才可以到的地方。  
「Jonathan!」他大叫，他們剛下高速公路，前面的路口是紅燈，但他一點也沒有停止的意思。  
他們迫使正在行徑中的汽車停下，他們就這樣直接衝過馬路，Shit，他們早就超過那台賓士了，到底是想衝去哪？  
「Delirious！Jonathan！我們要錯過披薩店了！」  
然後Vanoss看著他方向盤往旁邊彎，擦撞過一台車的屁股，車頭燈估計是毀了。  
車子才橫停在路上。  
「我來開車。」Vanoss不想再發生一次相同的事情。

他們到了披薩店，拿了五個十六吋的披薩、兩桶炸雞，隔壁商店買了五箱啤酒。  
「SHit，我們只有八個人，你是想當隔天午餐嗎？」他轉頭看那些放在坐墊上的披薩。  
「我可以自己吃掉兩個。」  
「炸雞嗎？」  
「不是，我可以自己吃掉兩盒披薩。」他看著紅綠燈，準備要上回去的高速公路了。  
「我知道你是挺壯，但是你買的是兩個十六吋的披薩，你自己吃掉？」  
「有問題嗎？」他們上高速公路了。  
Delirious的手突然摸上他的肚子，「Hey！我在開車。」  
「你沒有肥肉，你的胃是無底洞嗎？」  
「我有在上健身房好嗎？不像是某人每天都在酒吧流連。」  
「Fuck you,Bitch，我也是有在運動的好嗎？」  
「例如呢？」他超過一台車。  
「就是，呃……」他瞬間沒辦法接下去了，「做些危險的事情？」  
「那的確很好消耗卡路里。」Vanoss沒有說話損他，因為人在危險情況下會消耗卡路里是真的。  
他們開到基地，Moo還在車庫，看到車子進來瞬間他整個人看起來放鬆很多。  
立刻給了下車的Vanoss一個擁抱：「真高興看到你還活著！」  
「我是還活著，只是右邊車頭燈壞了。」  
「那是小事。」他幫忙搬啤酒進去。  
「你知道還有什麼事情可以快速消耗卡路里嗎？」他對著拿著兩桶炸雞的Delirious問。  
「什麼？」  
Vanoss走到他旁邊，「性高潮。」他在他耳邊說，「也許我們晚點可以消耗點熱量。」  
「Shit,我才不要被你壓在下面被壓死。」  
「你可以在上面阿，反正你這麼輕，壓不死我。」  
邊說邊走進去屋子內。

然後他們真的看著Vanoss自己一個人解決了兩個大披薩，一邊吃一邊喝啤酒，大家的重點好像不再星際大戰上了，而是他沒有停口的樣子。


	4. 海邊

住在洛聖都的好處就是海邊，白沙灘和海水，還有養眼的比基尼辣妹。  
例如現在，Vanoss躺在沙灘椅上，穿著配色詭異的四角泳褲，戴著太陽眼鏡。  
雖然如此，想來搭訕的人還是不少，也許是他身材關係吧，明顯就是訓練過的樣子。  
雖然其他人長得也不差，但就是會被這傢伙搶鋒頭，他們甚至還暗中比較一下今天誰被搭訕的比較多。  
Delirious剛從水上摩托上下來，一路走向他們的位置，渾身刺青的模樣讓不少女性多看了幾眼。  
「你們不去玩嗎？」他問著坐在沙灘上的其他人。  
「Nah，我們在等今天可不可以找個妹回家過夜。」Marcel直接說出目的。  
「好吧，你們怎麼不用遊艇那招？我覺得那招還滿靈驗的。」  
大家一臉恍然大悟，他們真的是錢沒得花還跑去買遊艇，遊艇只是停在碼頭而已，就有一兩美女，似乎很有興趣。  
Vanoss聽見他們的吵鬧聲往這裡看了一下，Delirious正仰頭喝著水，他身上那件七彩泳褲的品味真的不怎樣，但他們卻又沒想要去換一條新的。  
他發現吵鬧過後，大家都離開了，Delirious走到他旁邊，Vanoss問了一句：「他們去哪？」  
「開遊艇把妹，你不去玩一下？」  
「我比較有興趣看他們把遊艇炸掉。」Vanoss將太陽眼鏡往下移一些，棕色的眼睛看著他，「你接下來要幹嗎？」  
「不知道。」Deilrious聳肩，突然一個金髮美女走了過來，「嘿，帥哥，一個人嗎？」他不知道是在對誰說。  
Vanoss站起身，突然攬過了Delirious的腰，親吻他的臉頰。  
「Nogla說今晚要開Party。」  
「聽起來不錯。」Delirious轉頭，給了他一個吻。  
金髮美女看了一下子，回神過來以後就離開了。  
「Shit，早知道這招有用我就早點做了。」Vanoss沒有鬆開手，「今天完全無法好好睡一下。」  
「那我們回家睡覺吧？」  
「好主意。」


	5. 誤會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious走進泰迪熊專賣店

「我看見他走進泰迪熊專賣店裡面。」Marcel那天只是在街上閒晃，卻突然看見正常人裝扮的Delirious走進只有女人會去店裡，他真的太閒了所以在附近等著，他好久以後才出來，手裡提著一個袋子，看來是有購物。  
臉上是幸福的笑容。  
「我不知道你們到底是純粹床上關係還是你喜歡他，我只是告訴你而已。」

這問題他也沒想過，自己和Delirious是炮友關係還是有那種感覺。  
他們一直覺得這樣也沒什麼，然後他問了Wildcat，對於一個男人去泰迪熊專賣店有什麼看法。  
「大概是送女人吧，也有可能是小女朋友，說真的，還有哪個成年女性喜歡泰迪熊，也不排除他要送給自己的小孩之類的，你有聽他說過他有結婚嗎？」  
「我，不知道。」他年紀的確是比自己大一些，在這環境之下也許他真的有個孩子也不一定，可是他一天到晚都在這裡，有時候還過夜，表示孩子有在照顧。  
也許是孩子的媽。  
於是他問了和他交情最久的Lui和Nogla。  
「他有家庭嗎？」  
「每個人都有家庭，Vanoss。」他們顯然誤會了。  
「不、不，我是說，他有妻子和孩子嗎？」  
「Well，我們雖然認識很久，但我連他家或是他故鄉還有他背景都不認識，其實我們對他是一無所知。」  
Vanoss抹臉，Shit，他怎麼會忘記這傢伙就是這麼有他媽的神祕感呢，他槍法神準，卻不願意透漏是從哪裡學來的。  
他身上有一堆刺青，卻從不透漏裡面有什麼故事。  
他們第一次碰面，他甚至頂著小丑妝見面。  
「說真的，你幹嘛不自己去問他？」Lui這樣問著。  
「他是亞洲人，亞洲人有著一種他媽的矜持。」  
「我有亞洲血統但我是他媽的加拿大人！」他在一次反駁自己的身世。

「你結婚了嗎？」於是他自己去問了，Delirious顯然對這問題很疑惑。  
「What?」  
「你結婚了嗎？你有一個孩子了？你妻子和你住在一起？」  
「Wow wow,Clam down,Vanoss，我何時結婚了，我和誰結婚了？」  
「我不知道。」  
「你該死的聽誰說我結婚了？」  
「Marcel說你去買了泰迪熊，你又不可能送給孤兒院的孩子。」  
Delirious露出訝異的表情，然後是笑聲，「WTF，你就因為這樣就以為我有一個家庭？」  
「那你為什麼要買那該死的泰迪熊？」被嘲笑的Vanoss挺不爽的。  
「我自己要的。」  
嗯？  
「你說你自己要的？」  
「對，該死的蠢蛋，我愛泰迪熊，勝過一切。」  
Oh,shit,他現在不用擔心對方有家庭，但接下來要擔心他有一個無生命體的情敵。  
他剛剛是用了情敵這字眼嗎？


	6. 靈魂伴侶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當你碰到靈魂伴侶時  
> 你胸口會發光

「我是說，不知道那要靠多盡還有什麼觸發才能夠發光。」不知道為什麼，玩遊戲玩到一半，他們突然討論起了True love，然後討論到他們在學校看過的。  
「到現在那種人類本能，科學家也沒有解釋出來，我們也探究不出什麼。」Mini說著。  
「這倒是，Delirious,You bitch!」Vanoss的角色剛剛被狙擊死亡。  
Delirious的笑聲傳出來，「誰叫你們在討論那個。」  
「你就不好奇那運作過程嗎？」  
「No，那個時間到了就知道了，去想這麼多幹嘛呢。」  
「你遇到了嗎？」Delirious是他們這群裡面年紀算大的，他說不定已經結婚了。  
「Nah.」得到的是否定的答案。  
然後話題又回到了希望另一半是怎樣的人身上。

Delirious沒有想過自己另一半是什麼人，因為那對他來說不是這麼重要。  
但有些時候，他會站在鏡子前面，看著自己的胸口，期望著他有一天會發光，這大概是矛盾吧。  
他向來不參加任何需要露面的商業邀請，但他這次去遊戲展單純是自己去玩的，也許在底下聽有關他朋友們的訪談，總之，他會是一個陌生人。  
『也許我會去遊戲展。』他這句話丟在對話框裡後，大家都炸開了，最期望看到他臉的大概就是Marcel了。  
『不過不用特別找我，我會混在人群中。』  
『連吃飯也不行？』Nogla問。  
『我只想好好玩，不想受到太多注意。』  
『我們可以找同一間飯店，在晚上去某人房間一起玩？Delirious，Please~』Lui也跟著求請，瞬間螢幕上都是Please的字樣。  
Delirious猶豫了一下，最後才說好，他們立刻就在找離會場近而且房間不錯的飯店，很快地就下訂了幾間。  
『我們等不及見到你了！』Marcel後面多了好幾個驚嘆號。

他戴著口罩，不說話，靜靜的在櫃檯Check in，他就像是個普通旅客，不過他一回到旅館內，就立刻連上網路，看看有沒有其他人的消息。  
Nogla和Lui說剛下飛機，Wildcat說他剛入住旅館，他有點猶豫要不要說自己也入住了，不，那等下一定會先被Wildcat抓住，於是他打算在等看看。  
在房裡邊看電視打發時間，一邊關注，然後是Vanoss說自己下了飛機，已經準備要出發到旅店了。  
目前還沒有下飛機的就是Mini了，畢竟他從英國飛過來也是夠遠的。  
直到晚餐時間，Wildcat發訊息說：「吃晚餐啦！Bitchs,想來的在大廳集合，還在暈機的就不要來啦！」  
他想了一下的確是要吃晚餐了，但他還沒有準備好面對他們，他拿著錢包和穿起外套，走出房門的瞬間，看到了Evan，Wow，他就住在自己對面。  
他想關上門，但Evan突然開口：「Jonathan？」  
他本來要說：你認錯人了，但想到之後還會見面，他還是說：「Hey,Evan.」  
他大概沒想到接下來他會直接給他一個擁抱。  
胸口暖暖的，然後一瞬間他才發現不對，他推開Evan，看著自己的胸口，他在發光，Shit，他在發光！  
他驚恐地看著Evan。  
SHIT！他的真愛是Evan？  
「這要怎麼讓他不發光！！」他不想頂著這光亮出去。  
Evan立刻拿出手機查，Wildcat和Lui以及Nogla剛好下樓看到Evan要打招呼時，發現他和另一個男人胸口都在發光，兩人還很著急的樣子。  
「誰知道他這樣也能找到真愛呢。」他們決定不打擾他們，先去吃晚餐再來詢問他們比較重要。

接著知道Evan真愛是Delirious之後，他們好像也沒有太大驚訝。


	7. 接吻時刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來自http://s02.justpaste.it/files/justpaste/d253/a10093398/67fe924dgw1dw1drxq4iej.jpg  
> 第九題

這是他們一起度過的第一個新年，他們雖然只認識了半年，但已經情同於家人。  
「你們準備去哪裏慶祝？」Vnaoss問著他們，顯然大家都準備好要去某個地方狂歡了。  
「樓下那間酒吧了，他們說今天有特別活動，辣妹酒保還叫我們一定要過去玩。」Marcel說著。  
「好吧，你也去嗎？」他問著Delirious，這傢伙平時很討厭出去露臉，就算出去也一定要上小丑妝。  
「會啊，這是新年，老兄。」他笑著，Vanoss還想說如果他說自己不去，他會留下來陪他。  
新年可不能一個人度過。  
「千萬別再畫小丑妝。」他提醒著。

雖然是跨年派對，但他也沒有刻意打扮，就像Delirious也沒有，大概只有Marcel他們有刻意穿著的比較引人注意而已。  
有點昏暗的燈光，熱鬧的音樂，他們兩個被Lui他們拉下去跳了一段舞，他還真不知道Delirious會跳舞，而且跳得不錯。  
他們離開人群，坐到吧台上喝酒。  
突然之間，有人走上了台：「歡迎大家今天來到這裡，我們今日要進行一個小遊戲，等等大家都會拿到一張紙，在午夜以前，寫上某人的名字，注意，那個人得是你喜歡的人或是要惡整的人，然後貼在你隨便某個部位，等到午夜時，那個人必須親吻你貼的那個部位，如果今日沒達成的人，可要負責買所有人的單喔！」  
下面一陣歡呼，因為他們坐在酒吧，很快的就拿到了紙條。  
「如果我們想在午夜時親到某人，我們最好快去搭訕。」他才剛轉過頭，就看到Delirious已經把名字寫好了，而且是他的。  
「Wow，你是打算要整我嗎？」  
「別把我想的這麼邪惡，Bitch，我保證你會滿意那個地方的。」  
Vanoss也寫上他的名字，「我覺得你才想要整我。」Delirious看著他把紙條收進口袋裡。  
「Take easy buddy.」他笑著跳下椅子，「再去狂歡一下？」他問著。  
Delirious跟著他的腳步走入人群之中。

直到接近午夜的三分鐘，音樂改成了抒情樂，主持人又走到台上：「大家可以把自己的紙條拿出來了，貼在你想讓對方親吻的部位上，只要一到午夜，對方就必須親吻，記得，I watching you all!誰沒做到，誰買單！」  
「我們背對對方，等到最後五秒再轉過頭你覺得如何？」Vanoss提議，這似乎是比較公平的情況。  
Delirious轉過身，他也轉身，然後把口袋的紙條拿出來，反正只有這一次，然後把紙條貼在嘴唇上。  
他們聽見倒數的聲音，在倒數到最後五秒時，他們轉過身，發現他們貼著的部位是一樣的，他們伸手私下那張紙條，在大家快樂喊出：Happy New Year時，親吻對方的嘴唇。  
「Happy new year Motherfucker.」Delirious在他們分開後說。  
Vanoss湊近了他，畢竟氣氛嗨到最高點，場內放著熱門舞曲和電視播送著各地煙火秀，不靠近一點根本聽不到對方說話。  
「我們離開這裡到我床上如何？」

吧台上只留下兩隻沒喝完的酒瓶。


	8. 傳說

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每個人背後都有一段故事。  
> 也許這就是他每次出任務臉上都要畫小丑妝的原因。  
> 只是名號依舊存在。

這次任務並不是在熟悉的酒吧討論，Vanoss和Wildcat收下任務訂金後從包廂走了出來，卻突然聽見：「聽說Delirious現在和一夥人混得很好，我的天，居然有人可以接納他。」  
這句話明顯引起了他的注意，Vanoss和Wildcat直接拉了他們對面的椅子坐下，「你們提到了Delirious，對嗎？」  
「你們是誰？」  
「路過想聽八卦的人而已，你們訝異有人可接納他是怎麼回事？」  
「喔，你們肯定是新來的，在這一區沒人不知道Delirious，他是個獨行俠，有神準的第六感和百分百的準度，他狙擊沒有一次失誤過，從來沒有，而且他很嚴肅，警戒心很重。」  
『他們說的Delirious和我們認識那個是同個人嗎？」Vanoss和Wildcat同時想著。  
「他還有個傳說，他只用了一把小刀和球棒自己幹掉三十個人。」  
「我還聽說甘迺迪總統是他殺的。」  
「Bullshit，甘迺迪都五十年前的事情了，他哪有這麼老！」Wildcat還是開口說話了。  
「你們認識他？沒人看過他真面目，所以也不敢斷言他幾歲了，也許就是因為他年紀大了所以手法才老練。」  
「No，我們只是有一次任務時有遇到他，他看起來身手沒這麼老。」Vanoss打圓謊。  
「所以他還是繼續在接任務，我還以為他發生那件事情以後就洗手不幹了。」  
「什麼事情？」  
「雖然他是獨行俠，但他偶爾會和一個叫做Cartoonz的人合作，他們最後一次合作差點害死了Cartoonz，從此他就從這一帶消失了，是到最近我們才又聽到他在市中心混著。」  
這還是他們第一次聽到這名字，Vanoss向服務生要了兩杯威士忌請他們喝，接著和Wildcat離開。  
開車時，Wildcat問他：「他們說狙擊很準，第六感神準還嚴肅不苟延笑以及自己幹掉三十個人這些事情，是真的嗎？」  
「他狙擊是很準沒錯，他和Lui都是，所以半真半假吧，流言總是會加油添醋的。」

這件事情他們沒有和其他人說，只是Wildcat有時候會想從背後偷襲Delirious，但他都會早一步離開原地，或者是側身，第六感時常被誤認成巧合，他也無法判斷這到底是不是。  
他有想過要提到Cartoonz，不過照他的習慣肯定是忽略這問題，他對於不喜歡的事情就是這樣。

這次的任務大家都知道，但執行人只有他、Wildcat、Moo還有Marcel，剩下的人只有負責後勤。  
這次任務本來很簡單，就是個運送的任務，但沒想到是有人怕他們以後變得太有影響力而設下的圈套，把他們引入陷阱，在一次解決。  
『Don't Caome HERE!』這是在基地的他們得到的最後一句話，然後就斷訊了。  
「Mini，去開車，Lui拿上你的狙擊槍，Nogla你去拿RPG，五分鐘後車庫集合。」  
Delirious沒有小丑妝的臉上是前所未有的憤怒以及殺氣，他們從沒看過這樣的他。  
他們知道目的地在哪，開車過去要二十分鐘。  
「你怎麼能確認他們不會轉移地點？」  
「因為那是廢棄大樓，裡面就算失火了，有人死了，有人跳樓了，除非有人靠近，不然不會有人發現，他們肯定是要在那裡解決掉他們。」Delirious說著。  
「你們三個等下留在車上，Nogla等下先發射一發RPG嚇嚇他們，我會衝進去，Lui負責幫我解決掉那些追在我後面的傢伙，如果聚在一團，Nogla你盡量轟無所謂，不用擔心會轟到我，Mini專心開車就好。」  
這計畫簡直是自殺行動，而且Mini很確定他只有帶一支球棒而已。  
他們越來越靠近那裡了，Nogla打開天窗探出身子，先是用望遠鏡看了一下狀況：「許多人聚集在五樓的地方，估計他們在那，一樓各門口都有四個人守著。」  
「對著草叢發射。」Nogla接過RPG，扛在肩上，對著一旁的草叢發射，幾秒鐘後，發出爆炸聲響，而且起火。  
Lui捲下窗戶對著最近的入口開槍，他在距離一百公尺的地方跳車，只帶著他的球棒：「靠近點解決掉他們。」他對著Mini喊。

他一進門就往上衝，也許是剛剛的爆炸聲，導致樓梯口沒人熟著，他在三樓找到了Wildcat和Moo，還有呼吸，他花了點力氣把他們拖到有遮蔽物的地方，以免RPG不小心轟了這層樓傷到他們。  
爆炸聲持續著，他從這裡看下去已經是一片火海。  
他突然轉身揮了球棒，剛好打到一個人的手，他又補了幾下在那人手上和腳上，估計這一下子都不能動了，他撿起地上的槍，把這層樓守在窗戶邊的傢伙都幹掉。  
他又走上樓，從黑暗中出現，給了還沒反應過來的守衛一棍，他撿起地上的槍，又給了另一個守衛一槍，血直接噴在他臉上。  
站在窗戶的幾個人已經趴在床口，估計是Lui幫忙解決的，他又一個人把剩下的人給幹掉，當他走到五樓時，他的確沒有預想到這麼多人在這，圍著Vanoss和Marcel。  
「Well，把他們兩個交出來，我就不讓你們從五樓摔下去如何？」他問著這裡至少二十幾個人。  
「你覺得我們會怕－－」『砰』的一聲，子彈嵌入他的腦袋。  
「好吧，既然如此交易取消啦，我要把你們一個一個全部從五樓丟下去。」說完又立刻開了兩槍送給了他面的人，一切動作都太快，「Vanoss，剩下交給我，帶Marcel去旁邊躲著！」他大喊的同時拿著球棒敲斷了一個人的手，又踹了他一腳將他踹倒在地。  
Vanoss看著他解決掉一個又一個傢伙，被圍攻時他也利用了地形和人的愚蠢程度，還真的有一兩個被他從五樓丟了下去。  
他解決掉了面前的人，但一個人準備拿刀子從他身後偷襲，Vanoss沒來的及喊出口，Delirious順手搶下了眼前人的手槍，一個轉身，把槍對準他的下顎，從那裡將他的腦袋給轟爛。  
他抬起腳把人踹倒，接著把手槍丟掉，走到他們身邊。  
「You look like shit,Delirious.」  
「You too,Bitch.」他笑了，然後說：「停止轟炸，Nogla，叫Mini把另一台車開過來，你和Lui去三樓找Wildcat和Moo。」  
「能站起來嗎？」他問著Vanoss。  
「勉強吧。」Delirious對他伸出了手，他將手覆上，Delirious拉起了他，他們把Marcel給扶起來，一層一層的往下走。  
Vanoss知道，他靠著一把刀和一根球棒解決了三十個人這件事情是真的了。

在Vanoss送進手術室以前，他突然問：「Delirious，甘迺迪那件事情真的是你做的嗎？」  
然後再吸了一口麻醉以後，他看著Delirious的不解的眼神慢慢昏睡過去。


	9. Love ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些話只會對某些人說。  
> 只是話中的意思，對方能不能理解而已。

Vanoss最近才發現這件事情，假設是自己拿東西給Delirious，哪怕是在小的東西，他都會說：「Love ya!」  
他原本以為那是口頭話用語而已，但他發現如果是其他人拿東西給他，他也只會說：「Thank you.」

他從冰箱拿出了一瓶啤酒給在沙發上的Delirious，他伸手接過以後說：「Love ya!」  
看吧，又來了，他沒有說什麼的打開啤酒喝著，這時候Lui和Nogla抱著披薩和零食進門，接過指定零食的Delirious對他們說：「Thanks!」  
那顯然不是口語化的表現。  
Vanoss也想不起來是什麼時候的事情了，好像他發現開始，他就會說Love ya，而且只對自己說。  
這讓他有種優越感，假設Delirious對其他人這樣說，他肯定會不爽到家。

Delirious覺得智商高的人情商不一定高是真的，他從幾個月前，三不五時就在對Vanoss表白，但是他一點也沒有發覺。  
他其實有點失落，雖然偶爾會得到一點回應，例如no problem或是Sure，但更多時候只是默默接受。  
Delirious都準備要放棄，但在接過Vanoss的東西時，還是會習慣性的把：「Love ya」說出口。  
有一次Vanoss剛談完生意回來，路上幫他們都買了消夜，他剛接過，又是一句習慣的：「Love ya!」  
「Love ya too.」

Vanoss只是臨時想到，所以這樣回話而已，但他卻看到Delirious的臉瞬間從臉紅到耳朵，然後把消夜丟在桌上，跑進去廚房。  
看到他的反應，Vanoss露出了一個笑容，SHIT，他就該早點說這句話才是，這反應太出乎他意料了。

Delirious蹲在廚房角落，shit，他得到了自己夢寐以求的回答，可是他完全沒有預想到這句話殺傷力這麼大。  
Wildcat走了進來，從櫃子裡拿出多力多滋，順便走到他面前蹲下來，一隻手拍上他的肩膀：「恭喜，他終於開竅啦。」  
「Bullshit，他只是隨便回答得而已！」他站起身子，接著走出廚房，直接走到門口。  
「你要去哪？消夜還沒吃呢？」Vanoss的聲音從背後傳來。  
「我要先回去了，我想到家裡還有事情沒做完。」  
「那等等我，我送你回去。」他立刻轉頭，「我自己回去就可以了！」  
Vanoss還是走到門口拿了自己的鑰匙，「客氣什麼，走吧，我送你回去。」

Delirious坐在副駕駛座上，Vanoss開著車，突然該轉彎的地方他沒轉，他才問：「你不是要送我回去嗎？」  
「我只是想多繞點路，今晚路挺順的，你的事情很緊急嗎？」  
「沒有……」  
該死，平常也是這樣的情況，今天的尷尬程度卻是平常的一萬倍。  
都是該死的Evan回了他那句話。  
「我倒是想問你一件事情？」Vanoss伸手把收音機調小聲，「你平常一直對我說Love ya，是你單純想謝謝我還是你真的愛我？」  
他剛好停紅燈，轉頭看了Delirious，他臉和剛剛一樣紅。  
Vanoss乾脆把車停到某個停車格內，把門鎖上，「Jonathan?」  
「Don't call me!」Vanoss慢慢接近他，「你還沒回答我問題。」  
「Fuck you Evan!」Delirious剛喊完，Vanoss就親了他。  
Shit，這是什麼偶像劇情節嗎？  
然後車子重新發動，Vanoss只是問他：「你家有保險套嗎？」

基地  
「我覺得Vanoss晚上不會回來了。」Moo這樣說完，Nogla立刻拿了一瓶香檳出來。  
「開香檳慶祝啦！」Moo又去拿了幾個酒杯出來，大家在客廳裡面倒香檳。  
他們看了這麼久，總算有結果了。  
「我覺得他們會上床。」Wildcat說著，他可是看他們曖昧了好久，每次聽到Delirious說Love Ya都覺得噁心。  
「Nah，Vanoss是亞洲人，亞洲人都要先約會半年過後才上床的。」Nogla想起之前在酒吧的亞洲妹。  
「才怪，他們性子這麼急，怎麼可能不上床。」  
「又不是每個人都像Marcel和你，兩個人每次都衝第一！」  
「Shit，我賭一百塊，他們肯定會上床！」  
「我跟注！」  
突然之間分成了兩派，相信他們不會上床和他們肯定會上床的情況，Wildcat、Marcel以及Mini都覺得他們會上床，另外三個就不這麼覺得了。

當他們出現在基地時，已經是中午過後了，大家也都醒了，看起來一切正常。  
本來大家還在做最壞的打算，就是其實什麼事情也沒發生時，Vanoss在他走進房裡以前親了Delirious的臉。  
「Shit，Moo你那裡還有多的墨鏡嗎？」Wildcat遮著眼。  
「沒，我可以帶你們去買。」  
「所以你們昨晚上床了嗎？」Delirious去廚房開冰箱時，Lui和Moo湊上前像個小女孩在問八卦。  
「Shit你問這個幹嗎？」Delirious顯然不知道他們會這樣問。  
「是關兩百塊，我們打了個賭局，賭你們昨晚會不會上床，我保證要是我們贏了請你吃大餐！」  
「你壓哪邊？」  
「你們沒上床。」  
「那我們沒上床。」  
不過一回到客廳，瞬間又吵成一團，「Vanoss說他們上床了！」  
「Delirious說沒有！」  
瞬間所有目光看著拿布丁吃的Delirious和坐在沙發上的Vanoss。  
「我們沒有上床，但我們一起睡在同一張床上，你們的上床是指？」  
「SEX.」  
「我們幫彼此打手槍算嗎？」  
話題到此結束，大家決定把自己的一百元拿回去，假裝沒有這件事情發生。

然後Delirious的習慣用詞變成了：Love ya so much.  
Vanoss通常會回，Love ya too.外加一個吻。


	10. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 習慣了兩個人

少了一個人的生活很不一樣，Vanoss從床上起來後想著。  
這是他離開的第二天。  
他的床旁邊是空的，只剩下一隻泰迪熊坐在枕頭上。  
他的半同居人昨天回了北州，因為在晚餐時間接到了一通來自家裡的電話，然後就急忙的站起身子說要回自己家，他親自送他到機場。  
「別太想我。」他只是這樣說。  
他沒有問太多，只是說了句路上小心。  
他們從沒有過問彼此的家庭，交往是兩個人的事情，不是兩個家庭的事情。  
他洗漱完後拿了件衣服套上，他才發現這件不是他的，但又覺得無所謂了。  
走到廚房以後習慣性的拿了兩人份的早餐，但看向客廳時，那裡誰也沒有，他又把一份的材料放回冰箱。  
該死的習慣。

他沒有主動打電話過去，他怕打擾到Delirious，除了他那天凌晨發的簡訊外，也沒有其他訊息了，今天都第五天了，有什麼事情也都該處理好了。  
「Vanoss，我們要去外面吃晚餐，你要不要一起去？」Moo站在他面前問著。  
「好啊。」他起身，把手機放進口袋裡。  
大家吃了一次異國料理，日式居酒屋，他和平常一樣吃飯聊天，他突然拿出手機拍了他們，接著發訊息給Delirious：『日式居酒屋，壽司好吃。』  
他發完訊息後把手機放下，三分鐘後就有回覆：『你們這群Bitch，趁我不在的時候吃美食！』  
他立刻回：『等你回來我們再來吃一次。』  
他心情好很多了。

第十天，他還是不習慣旁邊沒有人，他甚至有時候還會不小心喊Delirious，確認他有沒有在浴室，從那天開始，他們會固定傳簡訊連絡，確保彼此都還活著沒被幹掉。  
但今天他在準備早餐時，電話突然響了，來電人是Jonathan。  
「Hey,Babe,一切都還好嗎？」他一手拿著鍋鏟一手拿著電話。  
『Very nice,我有個可愛的小姪女了，她真可愛。』他聽見了熟悉的笑聲。  
Vanoss一邊關火一邊聽他說他的姪女和姐姐，這是他第一次知道他有個姐姐。  
「你什麼時候會回來？」他還是開口問了。  
『在一陣子吧，我想多陪陪她們。』  
「I miss you.」他說，天曉得他有多想念他。  
『I miss you too,Evan.』

第二周，他們兩天前接到了個任務，依舊是轟轟烈烈的那種。  
Vanoss依舊是他，沒了Delirious他還是那個制定任務和下達指令的人。  
只是－－  
「Delirious，管好左後方！」  
「Fuck you,Vanoss,I'm mini!」他還拿槍起來瞄準著左邊的所有障礙物。  
「Sorry,Mini－－」Vanoss順便狙擊掉一個傢伙，本來想說我狙擊了一個人，但又想到他不在。  
他們其實會比殺人數，但他們一直認為這是任務唯一有趣的地方。  
他晃了晃頭，決定先專心解決當下的任務。

因為他姪女突然地又送進了醫院，但經過檢查只是新生兒常有的突發症狀，好好照料就不會有事了。  
這大概也是為什麼他會花一小時和自己講電話，而不是天天睡在姪女的嬰兒床旁邊了。  
「你在幹嗎？」他問。  
『正準備去買消夜，去和我姊姊換班，讓她回家睡一下。』他聽見門關上的聲音，『你覺得要吃煙燻臘腸口味的披薩還是去吃麥當勞？』  
「你自己吃不完一個披薩，吃麥當勞好了。」他回答，他正躺在床上，一邊將電視關掉，一邊躲回被窩裡。  
『起司漢堡！我那天夢到一隻鯊魚在吃起司漢堡，用他短短的魚鰭拿著漢堡準備要咬下去。』  
「那聽起來很有趣，也許我們哪天可以出海，用起司漢堡釣鯊魚。」  
他聽見他在笑，聽著Delirious的聲音，他開始意識有些恍惚，他記得自己最後聽見：『Good night,Evan.』

「你什麼時候回來？」  
『應該快了，她出院我就可以回去了。』

Vanoss看著簡訊，那是五天前的事情，已經都要過一個月了。  
他實在想不起來這一個月他做了什麼，卻能記起上個月他和Delirious去吃飯時的蠢事。  
他決定去外面買午餐。  
也不過是半小時的事情而已，他一回來，才剛打開門，就看到門邊有個行李箱，他立刻跑到客廳，Delirious站在那裡，雙手張開：「Surprise Motherfucker!」  
Vanoss把午餐放在桌上，立刻抱住他。  
「哇喔，我不知道你這麼想我。」Deliriosu被他的力道給嚇到了。  
「SHUT UP Bitch.」Vanoss吻了他，「我今天非要把你操進沙發不可。」  
Delirious發出單音節同意他這麼做。

「Fuck，我們又得換一套沙發了。」Wildcat他們只是來找Vanoss吃晚餐，誰知道會看到兩個全身裸體的傢伙睡在沙發上，而且很明顯還是做愛之後。  
Moo拿了客房的被子出來蓋在他們身上，然後一群人就走出基地準備去看新沙發。


	11. 童話故事

從前從前，有一個大魔王，他因為很無聊所以總是破壞王國。  
有一次國王鼓起勇氣與魔王談判，魔王說：「因為我無聊，所以他破壞王國為樂。」  
「請你開出條件，還我們安寧！」  
「我要一個公主、一個小丑、幾個平民。」  
這條件意外的簡單，他們答應了。

一個月後，公主被送了回來。  
從此悶悶不樂的。  
國王問他：「你是不是幹了什麼讓魔王不開心的事情？」  
公主說：「他們一群臭男人混得很開心，我每天在房裡聽他們在外面弄爆炸聲，於是我問魔王，我可不可以回來，他讓我回來了。」  
對外說詞都是這樣，但公主很清楚自己應該是要成為魔王的妻子的人，卻被一個小丑給比了下去。  
他越想越氣不過，於是在第三個月，公主消失了。

「Hey guys,你們有什麼新發明嗎？」Vanoss穿著普通便裝下樓，看著在外面吵鬧的大伙。  
他才不會每天都穿愚蠢的披風呢，他喜歡國王送給他的這批人，每個都是有趣的。  
他們也喜歡這裡，不像是那個公主整天覺得無聊。  
「Nah，我們再重新測試動力車，馬鈴薯會產生一種能量，他能讓很多東西運作，真是不可思議，只要把銀線接上去，就可以傳送了。」Moo說，他們一直在測試，可是銀線似乎不是最好的傳導線。  
突然的烏雲聚集，身為魔王的Vanoss自然知道這是有黑暗勢力來訪。  
「你們先進去城堡內，不要出來，我有訪客了。」  
他們看了一下天空，雖然不知道是什麼情況，但他們還是乖乖聽了Vanoss的話。  
最後一個女巫坐著掃把出現在天空中。  
「雖然不知道你是誰？但你已經侵犯私人領域了，請盡速離開。」  
然後是標準的女巫出場的笑聲，當高度慢慢降低，他才發現那是之前的公主。  
「公主殿下。」他鞠躬歡迎，「妳成了一個女巫。」  
「是的，而且我是準備來殺你和你的小情人的。」  
「很抱歉我不能讓你這麼做，如果你不離開，我會完全殺了妳。」  
區區一個女巫怎麼可能和魔王相比。  
「那也無所謂，反正我和死了沒兩樣，你讓我難堪，我只想報復回來，更何況，要毀了你我也不用直接和你打。」他的手一揮，站在窗口觀賽的Wildcat和Marcel立刻被下了咒語，先是打倒了Mini他們，之後在城堡裡找著某人的身影。  
Vanoss似乎不是太擔心，因為幾分鐘後某人拿著一把劍出來，「Shit,Tayle和Marcel有什麼毛病，他們想攻擊我！」  
「我有和你提過，他其實是勇者嗎？」Vanoss問著女巫。  
這其實也說得通為什麼他們在第一次見面就搞上了，只有最強的男人才配得上他。

這次的報仇就這樣結束了，他們看著公主尖叫著飛離這裡，然後Jonathan問他到底是怎麼回事，Vanoss只是給他一個吻。

幸福快樂的結局。


	12. 萬聖節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傳說，那棟最尾端的房子－－

七歲的Vanoss在萬聖節當天帶上了巫師帽以及在肩膀上黏了兩隻貓頭鷹娃娃，提著南瓜燈籃子走到對面的房子敲門，來應門的是Jonathan的母親。  
「Jonathan在嗎？」  
「當然，你今天是扮演魔法師嗎？」  
「更正確一點是巫師！」他糾正著，不過大人總是覺得孩子可愛就好了。  
然後帶著殺人魔傑森面具的人從廚房出來，他穿著天藍色外套和粉紅色蓬蓬裙，以及後面有一對小翅膀，手上還拿著星星魔杖。  
「Jonathan，你那時什麼打扮！」他很想笑，但是又不能笑，Jon雖然大他一歲，可是很容易受傷。  
「混搭風。」他從廚房走出來。  
「你們是魔法二人組，是吧。」他母親笑了一下，然後把籃子給了Jon，「別太晚回家。」

他們先是解決了要糖的首要任務，然後偷偷地跑到了社區最尾端的廢棄房屋，他們早就計畫好要在這裡冒險了。  
年紀大一點的孩子，例如Luke，他們總是說這裡鬧鬼，這裡以前有戶人家，但不知道為什麼發生了凶殺案，他們只知道這裡發生過不好的事情，不知道兇殺案是什麼。  
鬼屋旁雜草叢生，他們把糖果放在門口，握住彼此的手往門口走。  
每個社區的孩子都必須來走過才算是變成大人，而他們倆總是迫不急待想變成大人，不用寫功課也不用被規定玩遊戲的時間。  
他們一起推開了門，發出了嘎機聲，裡面四處是灰塵和蜘蛛網，Evan感覺他的手握緊了一些。  
他們沒有人說話，也許是緊張的關係，接著他們聽見廚房有東西掉落，瞬間停下了腳步。  
「你聽到了嗎？」Evan問，他身旁的Jon點頭。  
他們猶豫著要不要去廚房看看，但很快就歸咎於老鼠，肯定是老鼠跑過去弄壞了東西。  
鬧鬼的主要傳說都是在二樓，他們牽著手走上樓，只有一間房門是打開的，剩下都是關著的，他們慢慢的走著，到了一半時，他們聽見後面的門打開又關上，兩個人停在中間，完全不敢動。  
現在才開始後悔近來探險是不是太晚了。  
「一定只是風而已，不用太害怕。」他安慰著Jon，但卻又突然傳來大力的關門聲，他們倆轉頭去看，一切正常，但轉回來時， 一個白色的幽靈飄出現在他們前面。  
他們大聲尖叫，Evan拉著他的手繞過他跑到後面的房裡，關上門。  
「Jon，我們可能要死了，但我想讓你知道，我喜歡你！」

「真的？你現在又要把我那套衣服拿出來說？」Jonathan躺在他身邊，口氣聽起來不可置信。  
「太經典了沒辦法，順便一說，我很喜歡那套裝扮，看起來很可愛。」  
「你那告白也很蠢，哪有人在死以前會告白的。」  
「不過你喜歡。」Evan撐起身子，順帶一題，距離那天到現在已經過了十一年了，他們也交往四年了。  
Evan低頭親了他，「走吧，今年換我們去嚇嚇小鬼們了。」  
他們換上了和當年一樣的衣服，只是Jonathan的魔法棒變成了電鋸，Evan也拿起他的曲棍球棒。  
「Let's go party!」


	13. 冬日記憶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RotG AU

Evan記得，雖然其他人不記得了。  
但他一直記得，在冬天時，他們打冰上曲棍球，總是有個人會出現，並且加入他們一起打，但他拿的永遠不是正規的曲棍球桿，而是像木杖一般的東西。  
小孩們一組，他自己一組，但永遠都贏過他們。  
自從他參加了正規的隊伍後，他就很少到那湖去了，但是在十五歲時，他自己一個人在練習場裡面，卻突然看到了他坐在那裡。  
只是盯著自己練習，什麼話也沒說。  
他們目光相視，Evan從地上撿起一個球，在手上晃了晃，他只是笑了，接著跳起。  
降落到了他面前。  
「WT...」  
「不許說髒話，Evan。」他先開口了，他記得自己。  
「你記得我？」  
「當然。」  
「但是我－－」  
「Jonathan，我的名字是Jonathan.」他搶過他手上的球，「規則一樣嗎？先獲得三次得分的人獲勝。」  
Evan贏了他一次，那次訓練後他的比賽生涯如日中天，當他回神時，他才想起來，他沒有在看過Jonathan一面。

他試著問過Brock或是Tyler，小時候一起玩的同伴們，但他們都說你在作夢。  
Evan很清楚自己不是在作夢，但他也漸漸的不與人提起了。  
他站在陽台，外面正在下雪，他記得一切，有關那個叫做Jonathan的人。  
他只會出現在冬天，每一個冬季都與他們一起玩。  
「Jonathan.」他閉著眼睛想著，在睜眼時，看到的不是風景，而是他。  
他們彼此都嚇了一跳，「Jonathan!」  
「Wait,Shit,You can see me?」他似乎比Evan更慌張，「這不可能啊！」  
Evan一手抓著他，把他從半空中拉下來，他決定等下在問這件事情，Jonathan被拉下來，到他懷中，然後是一個擁抱，再接著是一個臉頰吻。  
「我就知道你是真的！」  
「Evan!Evan!會痛啊!」他努力掙扎著。  
Evan鬆開了手，卻還是抱著他，「你怎麼都沒有變老？」  
「因為我不是人類？」  
「這很合理，因為你還會飛。」Evan說著，「留下來吧？」他突然問。

於是他留下來了，Evan去樓下泡著熱可可，而Jonathan對著月亮說話：「他為什麼能看見我呢？」  
「只要相信就能夠看見，這什麼愚蠢的理由。」  
Evan端著兩杯熱飲上來時，看見他怒氣沖沖地飄在半空中，「怎麼生氣了？」Evan遞了一杯給他。  
「我碰了就冷了。」他盯著熱可可。  
「這杯本來就是給你的。」Evan見他沒有要收下，只好放在一旁。  
「你找我有事？」  
「不，只是想你了，我只是在確信你真的存在。」Evan笑著。  
Jonathan看著他，然後伸手摸了他的頭，「我也想你了，夥伴。」

孩子在一定程度時就會不再相信神話的存在，而他們就是在這時候分離的。  
他一直跟在Evan身邊，看著他加入球隊，然後贏得每一場比賽。  
而他十五歲那年，因為一直失誤害他產生了自我懷疑，他本來只是想在旁邊看著他練習，但沒想到他還是看到了自己。  
然後那次後，他又看不見自己了，但他依舊在冬天時陪著他，每一場練習、每一場比賽。  
直到現在。  
他的手突然被Evan抓著，看著Evan的臉靠近自己，他在他嘴裡嘗到甜味。  
「你知道嗎，我不和人類談戀愛的。」Jonathan只能說出這句話。  
「我們甚至還沒交往過！」  
「我不是人類，Evan，我不會老。」  
「I DON'T CARE!」  
「But I CARE,我不想看著你死，Evan。」  
他們的對話到此結束，Jonathan推開了窗戶，離開了。

 

Evan再也沒有見到他過，他談了戀愛，結婚，有了孩子，依舊住在這寒冷的加拿大，他卻無法再看見Jonathan一面。  
他從職業選手退休了，當起了附近學校的教練，依舊住在寒冷的加拿大，他還是沒有看到他，他甚至會問孩子，你們有看過他嗎？  
但他們都搖頭，表示不知道。  
他的孩子長大了，去了其他城市念書，他與他的妻子依舊待在這裡，那是他第一次與妻子提起Jonathan這個人。  
「我覺得你可能遇到了Jack Forst，只是我很訝異會有其他的Jack Forst。」他妻子裡性的和他分析。  
這一點小事他居然完全沒想到。  
他的孩子結婚了，他的妻子離開了，他的孫子出生了，他在加拿大老去。  
然後他見到他了，在他死後的一小時內，他在夏天死去，但卻在夏天見到了他。  
「你這混帳為什麼不再等等？我人可是在澳洲出差啊！」Jonathan一看到他，就是開口大罵。  
Evan只是笑著看他，「很高興再看見你，Jonathan。」  
「You Bitch!」他們擁抱彼此，然後Jonathan哭了。

Evan不知道的是，Jonathan認識他幾個世紀了，他們總是會不小心的墜入愛河，但永遠都是Jonathan送他離開。  
於是這次他拒絕了，以為這樣會好過一點，但只是本末倒置，他依舊會在每一個冬天來看看Evan。  
如同他依舊住在加拿大一樣。


	14. 歌唱及髒話

唱歌這件事

這環境最歡樂的就是偶爾高歌一曲，哼哼唱唱，就像卡通演得快樂的水手那般。  
不過通常都是Delirious和Marcel唱最嗨，偶爾兩人還會合唱Rap之類的。  
Vanoss從來不開口。  
他只會在旁邊喝酒或是幫忙打拍子。  
大概也只有曾經要求他開口唱歌的Delirious知道為什麼而已了。  
然後終於有人問起了，那人是新進人員Brian。  
Delirious只是笑著告訴他：「他的歌聲很有殺傷力。」  
「What？像是海妖那樣嗎？」天真爛漫的愛爾蘭人。  
他只是笑而不語。

 

髒話

「髒話罐？」他們所有人看著Vanoss拿出來的一個罐子。  
「沒錯，我覺得你們真該把時常罵髒話的習慣改一下了，所以在基地誰以後說髒話，就放一元下去。」  
「What thw FUCK?」Wildcat顯然無法接受：「我們不是學生，Evan，這太他媽的幼稚和愚蠢了。」  
「喔，當然，你們都很有錢。」他拿起罐子和麥克筆，在上面寫。  
髒話/5元  
「Tyler，十元，請。」  
「如果我們不遵守會怎樣？」Marcel問，他也是罵髒話罵很兇那個。  
「我會讓你們沒有活接。」  
「這不公平，Vanoss，那只是他媽的一句髒話。」Wildcat大聲抗議著。  
然後他們看著Delirious站起身子，從口袋拿出兩百元放下去，又乖乖坐回位置上。  
「你幹嘛呢？心裡罵的也算？」Nogla一問出口，大家有種預感自己不會想聽到答案。  
「他是昨天晚上罵的，事實上，他是一切的罪魁禍首。」  
Wildcat從口袋掏出二十元丟下去，順便補一句：「Fuck you Evan.」  
「Thanks Tyler.」  
這時候Brian舉手了：「Shit也算嗎？」  
然後大家學會了罵愛爾蘭和墨西哥髒話。


	15. 真心話大冒險

一開始玩這遊戲就是個錯誤決定，Vanoss想著。  
他們提議玩真心話大冒險，當然沒像青少女轉酒瓶，他們用抽排決定順序，最小的指定最大的。  
一輪又一輪，從一開始喝下一加侖的橙汁，然後去要到坐在吧檯的隨便三個女孩的電話這種簡單的事情。  
這全是第一輪的事情了，第二輪開始事情有點失控。  
「真心話。」Nogla上一局也是選擇真心話，大家不免噓聲他。  
「你第一次破處是在幾歲？」Tyler開口問，這事情是有點私密，但既然是真心話，也不能不說。  
Nogla灌了一杯酒以後說：「20歲。」  
大家低低笑著，在美國這真的算晚了。  
接著是Tyler選擇大冒險，Mini出題：「看到那女人沒？去問她罩杯多少，最好是用摸的測量出來。」  
Tyler哼了一口氣，顯然這並沒有什麼，他上前去，Tyler本來說話技巧就不錯，看那女生被逗笑，不久後他就回來：「Well，那女人說他胸部是E，不過摸起來不太像真的。」  
他們瘋狂笑著。  
然後Marcel的任務是去量Lui的小弟弟有多長。  
「This is so gay!」  
「不用量，我直接說就好了。」  
不過說用著童因說出來後更沒人相信，於是還是走了一趟廁所。  
Marcel表示輸了，他可是有黑人血統欸！

然後是Delirious和Vanoss，Delirious選了真心話，Lui叫他說出自己的性幻想對象，男的。  
「這個嘛…傑森。」  
「傑森史坦森？傑森陶德？」  
「Jason Voorhees」  
「你的品味真詭異，那可是殺人魔！」  
然後大家開始議論紛紛，不過Delirious卻表示：「他可是我的偶像，被他操一次在死我也甘願。」  
「你真是他媽的有病。」  
「好啦，換Vanoss。」  
「大冒險。」  
Delirious說：「親我一下。」  
這大概是除了量長度以外最親密的接觸了，Vanoss有點愣住，他要自己親他？真的？  
他盯著Delirious的嘴，他剛剛喝了什麼？深水炸彈，自己呢？  
可是他很快又反應過來，他又沒有說要親嘴，Vanoss湊了過去，在Delirious臉上親了一下。  
大家噓聲不斷，顯然不是想看這樣的表演。

那天大家怎麼回家的都沒印象了，Vanoss醒來時是自己睡在沙發上，其他人四處睡在地上。  
Delirious就睡在另一張沙發上，Marcel的腳壓在他腿上。  
如果Vanoss和Delirious的默契是團隊裡面最好的，絕對沒人說不，他們都是擅長配合對方而改變自身方式的，不過最近幾次，他們並沒有像往常一樣在一組作業。  
Lui甚至私下問過他們是不是發生什麼事情，Delirious說他也不知道，不至於偷喝瓶威士忌可以生氣這麼久吧。  
他去問了Vanoss，Vanoss只是說：「這是以防萬一，以免哪天有人受傷大家反應不過來。  
想當然這是屁話，大家早就都熟悉彼此，這怎麼看都是Vanoss再躲Delirious而已。  
而Delirious沒有表示什麼，他倒是說：「他就是個完美先生，什麼事情都掌控得太好，和Mini一起行動我反而開心點。」  
雖然是說不一起作業啦，只是每次有東西轟到Delirious那裡時，Vanoss肯定第一個問候，這是理所當然因為他老大，但假設Delirious和Wildcat同時遭受攻擊，他第一個問候的也是Delirious。  
這種偏心和各種對Delirious的改變發生了三個月。

又一次的去酒吧飲酒作樂，又一次的玩真心話大冒險。  
又一次的，Vanoss在Delirious之後，但是在輪到他以前，Lui和他說：「如果Vanoss選擇真心話，問他喜歡誰；如果他選擇大冒險，讓他在親你一次。」  
Delirious沒有問為什麼，總之照做了，而Vanoss選擇了大冒險。  
「親我一下。」  
然而這次的吻不是在臉上，而是一個火辣的舌吻。  
「讓我猜猜，你們安排好的？」Moo問著竊笑中的Lui和Tyler。  
「沒辦法，你兄弟太孬了，而且偏心到了極點。」  
後面三個月換Delirious開始各種改變了。


	16. 聖誕節修羅場

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差點忘記聖誕節要到了  
> 這篇算是GTA AU的一部分，之後再整理一下把GTA AU給整理好好了
> 
> 此篇副標題：我在平安夜發現自己男友和別的男人抱在一起怎麼辦？

他們都隱瞞著彼此什麼，但那又怎樣？  
其實從那次Delirious的傳說以後，他開始想那個叫做Cartoonz的人到底是誰。  
但他從來沒有開口問過，他覺得時間到了他就會說了。  
這是所有人一起度過的聖誕節，買了棵聖誕樹，大家一起裝飾。  
聖誕節前一周，還訂好了晚餐那天要一起吃。  
基地被他們裝飾得非常有過節氣氛，也一致決定他們要放假到過年以前。

他們那時候正在買要給大家的聖誕節禮物，本來想說送武器可是又覺得這是難得聖誕節，應該要送點正常的。  
不過在逛到一半時，Delirious平時很少會響起的手機響了，他看了一眼來電以後說：「我接個電話。」然後走離他一段距離，至少是聽不見內容的那種。  
他手機響這點就很詭異了，這次就連他都不能聽到對話？  
等他回來時，Vanoss沒有開口問，他決定給他隱私權，什麼事情都打破殺過問到底，又不是青少女。  
但從那天起，他似乎就有點不對勁，但他還是決定讓他自己說。  
聖誕節前第四天，Delirious在一頓早餐過後說自己要出門兩天，但是保證會在平安夜以前回來。  
「要我和你一起去嗎？」Vanoss問著他。  
「一點點小事要處理而已，不需要，我會沒事的。」他穿好鞋子準備要開門，Vanoss只是說：「等你回來，你會把所有事情都告訴我嗎？」  
他沒有回答，就離開了。  
如果只是小事情，他根本不必要帶著槍出去。

當他回來時，是在平安夜的中午，大家都還沒來，他看起來沒事，就是狼狽了一點。  
Vanoss只是提醒他要去洗澡，等下大家都會來，他疲累地走進房間，但一陣子沒出來，Vanoss一進去看才發現他洗好澡就睡著了。  
直到下午，大家都來到基地了，他才叫醒Delirious。

一切都表現得挺正常的，他依舊那樣的瘋癲，不斷喝酒和吃東西。  
大概到十一點多，有些人已經開始睡在沙發上，但他們大多還是坐在沙發上看聖誕節電影，Delirious坐在他旁邊吃著爆米花，突然手機響了，但這次他臉色不太好，他在自己耳邊說了去接電話，接著跳過沙發走到廚房去。  
他注意力沒有放在電影上，他看著Delirious講完電話後，沒有立刻回到座位上，而是靜靜的走到門口拿著外套離開。  
Vanoss猶豫了一下跟了出去，但他一下樓，就看見Delirious和一個男人站在大樓門口，講了幾句話以後，男人抱住了Delirious。

 

 

那時候他們正在挑選給大家的禮物，很認真的挑選，畢竟這是他們第一次一起度過的聖誕節。  
但才逛到一半，他的手機就響了，Delirious也知道這不太尋常，如果是隊友要找他們，只有在Vanoss手機不通時才會打給自己。  
於是他從口袋拿出來，來電顯示卻讓他嚇了一跳，他努力維持表情鎮定，然後說他去旁邊接一下電話。  
「他怎麼了？」  
『去出任務，但是到現在還沒有聯絡，第二天了，照理來說他必須回報。』  
「他去哪了？」  
『西雅圖。』  
「我知道了，把任務情報給我，我會過去找他，謝謝你的通知。」  
掛斷電話後，他注意到Vanoss在看著他，他盡力的保持正常走回他身邊。  
Vanoss什麼話也沒問，他不怎麼過問自己的過去，雖然相信他聽到了不少，畢竟上次還問了自己是不是殺掉甘迺迪總統，他肯定聽見那詭異的傳言了。  
口袋裡的手機震動著。

他們買完禮物和包裝好放在聖誕樹下面，上面都標記了所有人的名字，那天早上早餐過後，他趁Vanoss不注意時拿了自己的愛槍，和準備了簡單的行李，表示自己要出門兩天。  
「我保證會在平安夜回來，會回來和你們一起過聖誕節。」  
「要我和你一起去嗎？」  
「一點點小事要處理而已，不需要，我會沒事的。」他穿好鞋子站起身，把門打開那瞬間，Vanoss問他：「等你回來，你會把所有事情都告訴我嗎？」  
他沒有回答，只是把門關上。  
他開車到了機場，幹這行的都知道怎麼把槍藏好，飛到西雅圖只需要兩小時，但這兩小時，大概是他最不安的一次。  
在認識Lui和Nogla以前，他和另一個人在合作，他們是最佳搭檔。

九年前，他剛來到這座城市，他什麼也不會，從遊樂園小丑這種蠢工作做起，那份薪水實在不高，偶爾會餓肚子，他有時候會在酒吧找些兼差，不論是跑跑腿運送毒品或是當詐騙車手，金額都比當小丑的薪水高。  
他那天帶著小丑妝進酒吧，大家已經習慣他了，而他稱呼自己為Delirious，才剛上門，熟悉的中介就叫他過去，問他會不會用槍。  
是個美國人都會用，「那好，他是你的了。」他對著有著鬍子的男人說，他當下的想法是自己不知不覺就被賣了。  
「Cartoonz。」他簡單的說了自己的名字。  
「Delirious。」既然對方不太想多說，他也不打算多說。  
那時候他就是這麼幼稚。  
出乎意料的，他們很合得來，他是少數可以接受自己擅自行動，還可以幫忙Cover的傢伙。  
那次以後，他問自己要不要跟他一起混，於是他告別了小丑的工作，正式的踏入這一塊。  
他們一起工作了五年，然後Cartoonz受了傷，差點死掉，那次之後他們就拆夥了。  
他們的傳說也在一年內沒落，沒人知道Delirious是誰，那時候正值轉變時期，以前的一切都被掩埋。  
打電話給他的傢伙是以前的中介人之一，Cartoonz後來為他工作。  
如果他打電話給自己，那表示事情有點嚴重了。

在西雅圖下機後，他立刻到下榻旅館，把自己的工具拿出來，順便問清楚位置在哪。  
他立刻就動身前往。  
他在外面蹲點了一個晚上，直到早上才有人出來，而趁機摸了進去。  
Cartoonz被抓了起來，大概一開始就是個陷阱。  
他只是發揮了他的專長，把看守在牢房旁的傢伙解決掉。  
然後放出他，沒有多餘的問候，只是盡快的解決了剩下的一切。  
他在剩下善後時，自己就先離開了。

他在平安夜中午回到洛聖都，一回家就看見Vanoss在客廳裡看電視，他只是看了他一下，然後提醒自己快去洗澡。  
他走回房間洗澡後，真的是太累了才會沒穿好衣服甚至擦乾頭髮倒頭就睡。  
當他被叫醒時，已經是傍晚，大家都陸續來過節了。  
一切都很正常，直到他在看電影時接到電話，只有號碼，但他很清楚這號碼是誰的，九年來都沒有變過，但他也從沒打過。  
他離開座位，到了廚房接電話。  
『Jon?』  
「Yes,I am here.」  
『我們可以見面談談嗎？』  
「不能在電話裡說就好了嗎？」  
『我正在落日大廈樓下。』  
Delirious不知道他是怎麼追到這裡的，他們是高調，但也不至於基地會整個曝露，「我立刻下去。」他掛斷了電話。  
他走到了門口拿了外套就往外走，沒有注意到Vanoss的視線一直跟著自己。

當他到樓下時，他看起來比前幾天好多了。  
「嘿。」他笑著問候，「你看起來過得很好。」  
「我一直沒機會吐槽，你的鬍子又更多了。」Delirious簡單說著，從那天看到他就在想這點了。  
「不難看吧？」他問，Delirious搖搖頭。  
Cartoonz往前了一步，抱住他，「I miss you so much,man.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於把Cartoonz給帶出來了。
> 
> 然後後續，我還沒想好要不要寫，誤會和舊愛一樣都是最美的(幹
> 
> 如果感覺太言情小說不是你的錯覺，我專長之一是很會寫言小(幹
> 
> 我其實省略不少啦，很久沒寫文導致的偷懶情形，大致上都有在裡面交代了。


	17. 槲寄生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇會有下文，關於新年之吻

聖誕節前夕，各學校就已經開始放假了。  
沒有額外的課外作業的話，他們的假期就是在家裡幫忙準備過節的東西或是去外面和同學玩。  
有些人的感情就是好到分開一天也不行，但對於Jonathan來說，能離開學校對他再好也不過，就算他有一群好兄弟也是。  
於是在二十三號的中午，他還窩在被子裡，在冬天他特別容易感冒，所以休想叫他離開被窩！  
突然的手機響了，他伸手去拿放在床頭櫃的手機，沒看是誰就接了起來。  
「嘿，在幹嘛呢？」打電話來的是小他一年級的學弟，Evan Fong，一個來自加拿大的轉學生，按照常理來說，他們基本上不可能混在一起，但他們就是打破了高中小圈圈，把最不可能的傢伙都聚集在一起。  
「躲在被子裡看漫畫。」他老實說。  
「浪費生命阿，老兄。」Evan笑著，「我們要去城裡晃一下，要一起去嗎？」  
「不要。」Jonathan立刻拒絕，沒人可以逼他離開被窩。  
「好吧，well，後天聖誕節Mini要舉辦聖誕趴，你來嗎？」  
「我考慮一下。」  
「一起來吧，會很好玩的。」  
他最後說好，他總是無法拒絕Evan Fong的任何要求。

 

他那時候只是一個普通的學生，不屬於任何小圈圈，和Lui認識是因為同班，間接認識了Nogla。  
而Marcel只是因為是從小到大的朋友，他的交友圈一開始只有這樣。  
Evan Fong，他轉學過來大約三個月後他們才說第一句話，第一句話只是簡單的借過。  
然後怎麼熟起來的，好像是他路過球場時，裡面那傢伙突然大叫著自己，要不要一起打球。  
他難得地一起打了球，雖然技術不怎樣就是了，那也是他們熟識的開始。  
然後他認識了Evan那裡的朋友，變成了一個小圈圈，完全沒人想到的那種。

聖誕節早上，雖然大家等下就要見面了，但群組裡面還是一直傳聖誕節快樂的詞。  
他和Marcel在路上遇見一起前往Mini家，Mini家裡似乎是有錢人，雖然他自己不太願意承認，但事實的確是。  
他們到的時候大家都在了，見面的擁抱和聖誕節快樂的問候。  
然後Mini宣布說他家人不在，大家可以好好玩，甚至住下來。  
但他們大多數時間是一群人聚在一起玩電玩，晚餐時間他們叫了Pizza，刷的是他父母的卡。  
「所以你們要留下來嗎？」Mini問。  
「我想我沒問題，不過我們得先回去洗個澡再過來，畢竟沒有替換衣服。」Marcel回答。  
然後他們也都說應該沒什麼問題，畢竟大日子過去了，禮物也拆完了。  
他們約好在九點時後在過來Mini家，注定是要通宵玩遊戲了。  
十一點，他們把沒吃完的Pizza送進微波爐後準備當消夜，Jonathan就站在廚房等他熱好。  
然後他聽見有人邊笑邊走進來廚房，Evan開了冰箱，從裡面拿出一瓶運動飲料，看到他以後又多拿了一瓶給自己。  
「你收到多少禮物？」Evan開口問他，Jonathan想了一下以後是三份，年紀大了就很少收禮物了，他爸媽送的以外還有一份是青梅竹馬Luke送的，那傢伙已經在工作了。  
然後Evan跑上樓，去了他今晚要睡的房間拿了個東西下來，Jonathan疑惑了一下，「你還準備了禮物給我？」  
「Yep，打開看看。」  
他拆開了禮物包裝，裡面是Hulk的模型，正是他之前說想買的那款。  
「Man－－」他聲音提高了，「WTF，你怎麼？」  
「聖誕快樂。」  
「我沒想到這個，我沒有準備禮物給你。」Jonathan有點心虛。  
「你可以準備明年再送給我也沒關係，我只是剛好看到他有再特價才買的。」  
講完的時候微波爐發出了完成的聲音，Jonathan端著盤子準備要走出廚房，Evan從後面點了點他的肩膀。  
Evan親了他的嘴邊，Jonathan先是愣了一下，然後抬頭，Shit，Mini那白癡把槲寄生掛在廚房門口幹嗎？  
他只是給了他一個微笑以後，繼續走向客廳。


	18. 冰球隊員與吉祥物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原梗來自這張圖：http://imglf2.nosdn.127.net/img/MWhrTWcvQkwrV2F1dTBocG5ENGl1bnVkZmJmWHpGM3FMUUtyL3B6VTlGWWtrTUFiSUViOE9BPT0.jpg

當他們隊上的吉祥物在場外跳著舞時，Evan才想到，自己好像沒有和吉祥物裡面的人說過任何話。  
他甚至不知道裡面的傢伙是誰，因為今天他有些感冒，所以只是在旁邊坐板凳，也許也是因為感冒，所以才想起來這件事情吧。  
今日比賽沒有他表現得也不錯，雖然他一直被當作主力。  
比賽結束後，大家會習慣去某個餐廳慶功宴，如果輸了就是檢討會，Evan還是去了，但決定給隊友祝福以後就回家。  
幾乎整個球隊的人都在這裡，還有經紀人以及隊友的朋友，他沒有看到生面孔，難不成在吉祥物下面的是熟人嗎？  
他們可是一起去過舞廳，可沒有人表現慾這麼強。

這個問題他留到了下一次比賽，他看到吉祥物正在場邊站著，他猶豫了一下之後過去。  
怕聲音太小他拍了拍他的肩膀（那裡應該是肩膀吧）  
吉祥物的頭一轉過來，Evan有點嚇到，畢竟吉祥物的頭那麼大，這人反映還滿靈敏的。  
「今天晚上的慶功宴，你要不要一起去！」他稍微放大了音量給他。  
吉祥物聽見了以後，他雙手比了個X。  
「好吧。」也許對方有事，不能強迫他，「比賽之後我們可以見面嗎？我想認識你！」  
吉祥物猶豫了一下，之後抱著那顆過大的頭點頭。

然後他成了第一個和吉祥物本人見面的傢伙，整個隊上只有教練和自己見過他。  
Evan看到他那瞬間改變了主意，對方還在慢慢脫下吉祥物套裝，「我是Evan.」  
「有誰不認識你呢，隊上的希望，Jonathan。」  
「所以，你當吉祥物多久了？」  
「從大學畢業之後，我不記得了。」他把吉祥物裝給收好，然後走到洗手檯旁邊洗臉。  
「你為什麼都不來參加慶功宴？我從沒看過你。」進入這隊半年時間，一次也沒有看過他。  
「我討厭人多的地方，所以從不去。」  
大概是個怕麻煩的傢伙吧，「那只有你和我的晚餐，你願意來嗎？」  
Jonathan猶豫了一下，「你大概是這兩年來第一個來找我講話的隊員，以及邀請我出去吃飯的傢伙，以及，我很樂意。」

他們的第一頓晚餐雖然是披薩，Evan發現他有一雙藍眼睛，他是本地人，當初是在朋友介紹下才獲得這個不用露臉的工作。  
平時的興趣是打遊戲，Evan附和說自己也有在玩遊戲以後，兩人一路聊到披薩店關門才結束話題。

兩個月後，有當地記者拍到熱門球員Evan Fong擁吻吉祥物的扮演者。  
球隊幫他們出櫃，兩人的確在交往，兩人品行良好，希望大家祝福。  
雖然Jonathan的臉被拍到了，但他出席記者會時還是穿著吉祥物的服裝，Evan笑著親吻了吉祥物的頭套。


	19. 丘比特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設注意  
> 跳躍式段落文

三十三歲，他也來到這年紀了，仔細想想他做Youtuber事業也十年了，時間過得真快。  
他依舊不再網路露臉，但他的朋友們都看過他的真面目了，因為他們每個人的婚禮，就算他討厭搭飛機，他討厭人群，但他還是會去現場，在那裡看著他們幸福。  
就在去年，Tyler和Nogla乾脆辦了場聯合婚禮，那場面可真盛大。  
沒結婚的就剩下自己以及Evan了，Mini是在五年前去LA時，認識了真命天女，只花了一年就結婚，果然是年輕人。  
「Uncle Jon?」一個稚嫩的聲音呼喚著他，他低頭看了坐在自己腿上的小女孩，這是Luke他女兒，Helena，當初Luke還想把她取名叫做Zelda，被他妻子反對了，反正他說，以後孩子長大想叫自己什麼都沒關係，自己開心就好。  
放養教育吧，或是說希望孩子活得健康快樂就好，畢竟這小女孩現在叫自己Ms.Fox，今年度上映的動畫電影裡面的角色。  
「怎麼了？」他問。  
「我可以和你一起拍影片嗎？」這可挺稀奇的，他知道Helena也喜歡玩遊戲，偶爾會和Luke一起拍親子同樂影片（雖然他也知道Helena會玩射殺殭屍的遊戲）不過自己當保母這麼多次，這還是第一次。  
「當然可以，你想玩什麼？」還好自己還是有不血腥或是恐怖的小品遊戲。  
Jonathan把她抱進自己的工作房間，開啟了Xbox遊戲機，讓Helena自己選遊戲，他選了一款老遊戲，但其實不錯玩，大概是看上封面可愛吧。  
突然的SK來電，他轉身接聽，『Hey，在幹嗎？』  
「照顧小孩，Helena，和Uncle Evan打招呼。」  
「Hello~~Uncle Evan!!」  
『Hi,Helena』然後突然的開起了視訊，『你們在玩遊戲？』  
「她說想和我一起拍影片，你想一起嗎？」  
『Why not?』一下子時間，就看到Evan的名字在Xbox上線。

「What's up everybody!H2O Delirious  
here,Today,We have a little guests join us!」  
「Say Hello to everyone,Helena!」  
然後是小女孩的笑聲，「沒錯，就是Cartoonz的女兒，Helena，她今天的代號是Ms.Fox!」  
Evan也只是靜靜聽完他前面的介紹，每次拍影片都是這種情況，也都有默契了。  
「Helena和我一組，我們將會打倒Vanoss!準備好了嗎？」  
「Yes!」

遊戲時間很快就過去，Vanoss有放水讓Helena贏，他當然看的出來，但沒有戳破，直到Helena開始在揉眼睛，他們才結束遊戲。  
Jonathan抱著他離開工作房，讓她餅乾和飲料，而重新回到工作房時，Evan還在線上，Helena趴在他肩上前，看起來很累。  
『你怎麼不送她去睡覺？』Evan問。  
「她不敢一個人睡。」Jonathan說，我只是進來關遊戲機，等等陪她睡覺。」他一隻手關掉Xbox的電源。  
「Helena，和Uncle Evan說掰掰。」  
「Uncle Evan,Bye~」然後打了個大哈欠，『Bye~Helena.』  
「Bye,Evan.」  
「Bye.」  
切斷通話，Jonathan把Helen送進自己房間躺好，蓋上被子，躺在她旁邊看著電視。

 

「為什麼Uncle Jon沒有女朋友？」他帶著Helena出門遛狗時，Helena問。  
「這有點複雜，Helena。」他說，因為他真的不知道要從哪裡解釋起，是自己有社交問題還是其他原因。  
「那Uncle Evan為什麼沒有女朋友？」  
「這我不知道欸，晚點我幫你問問Evan?」Helena點點頭，還好她沒有說出要當誰的新娘這種話，不然Luke一定殺了他。  
他可疼這個女兒了。  
「為什麼你們不在一起？」  
這問題道是出乎他意料之外了，「為什麼這麼問？」  
「你不喜歡Uncle Evan嗎？」  
「我喜歡他啊。」  
「那為什麼？」  
Jonathan想了一下，要解釋喜歡裡面代表的涵義，要她理解，對她來說還是太困難了，「因為，他在加拿大？要坐飛機才能到，那樣太遠了。」  
他怎樣也沒想到，Luke那天接她回家以後，她居然拿Luke的手機打給Evan。

『Uncle Jon說他喜歡你，你喜歡他嗎？』  
剛接起電話的Evan只是一頭霧水，他還以為Luke特別打來是有什麼要緊事，沒想到是Helena打來的。  
「嗯？我喜歡啊。」  
『那你要不要來這裡，和Uncle Jon約會？』  
這是什麼展開？  
「為什麼我要和Uncle Jon約會？」  
『你們不是互相喜歡嗎？那就要約會和親親！』  
Evan知道和一個四歲孩子解釋喜歡是什麼太過複雜，所以Jonathan選擇帶過，但這也就造成了誤會。  
『Uncle Jon你住在太遠了，所以才不能在一起。』  
『所以，你要不要來這裡，和Uncle Jon在一起？』  
Evan知道自己應該先找Jonathan商量一下這件事情，但他答應了，答應會去北州找Jonathan以及Helena。  
會去北州不表示會去約會。

 

「你打算怎麼和她說？我們不會交往這件事情。」Jonathan問著坐在副駕駛座的Evan，這是他來的第三天，隔天中午就要準備搭飛機回去，他來這裡當一次小型度假，而今天他們陪Helena去了遊樂園，而Helena正累得躺在後座睡覺。  
「我不知道。」Evan說，「你有什麼想法嗎？」  
「Nah，我只知道她不達成任務不放棄。」  
「我們可以達成任務的。」  
「那我看你就得永遠留在北州了，她會覺得你飛回加拿大就是分手了。」  
「我願意留在這裡，和你一起，或是你和我一起回加拿大。」  
Jonathan的方向盤差點就打滑，他盡可能保持冷靜，「她睡著了，你這樣講她可聽不到。」  
「我是說給你聽的。」  
這告白來的突如其來。

Helena沒當上花童，但七歲的她穿得非常漂亮，坐在最前排的位置，看著她的兩個叔叔在教堂內結婚。  
她以後可以和所有人炫耀，是自己讓他們墜入愛河的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了很久想了個了無新意的名字


	20. 吻

他不記得自己和Delirious第一次接吻是什麼情形了，酒醉？清醒？剛出完任務？或者只是很無聊的情況？  
那個吻是怎麼樣的？簡單的蜻蜓點水，或是一個法式熱吻，還是互相傷害的啃咬。

其實沒那麼重要，但人總是會在一些危急關頭時想到那些沒那麼重要的事情。  
他身上好幾個地方都中彈，槍也沒有子彈，他只能躲在某個角落，任憑血液慢慢流失，他只有被敵人發現殺死，或是血失去的太多，最後休克死亡。

然而自己在頻死邊緣時，他唯一想到的居然是和Delirious的吻。  
他吻起來很噁心，頂著那小丑妝的時候，那口紅是最噁心的，他的嘴也會被染紅，如果他沒化妝時，他的嘴唇吻起來乾乾的，嘗起來不比口紅好。

他覺得好累，他想好好的睡上一覺，他其實知道自己只要開始想睡就是死路一條，但突然的他瞪大眼睛，呼吸急促，全身開始冒冷汗以及發抖，心跳聲放大。  
休克症狀開始了，他非常清楚自己是什麼情況，卻無法拯救自己，這實在是太搞笑了。  
他突然想念起從他嘴裡發出的笑聲，聽說人在死亡以前會跑過一生的走馬燈，但現在他只在想，他們到底是什麼時候第一次接吻的？

所以說，人在危急關頭時，總會想到那些無關緊要的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我正在，復健抓手感


	21. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一樣練筆，只是想寫跳舞，本來想寫在前面，但覺得挺尷尬的(?  
> 我喜歡舊式唱片機，我想要一台(?

現在所謂的宴會是派對，而不是以往那種，上流社會的人們聚在一起討論生意，並且介紹妻子或兒子交流的情形了。  
現在只剩下狂歡舞池，許多酒精，以及毒品流竄。  
所以Evan通常不出席那種場合，交給Wildcat和Marcel他們去處理就好了。  
相對的，Wildcat和Marcel反而不喜歡那種老氣的場合，雖說他們不是什麼正派，但在那種地方言行舉止都要注意，對於他們幾個年輕人來說，實在是很麻煩。  
Evan年紀雖然不大，但這幾年的歷練，他比同年紀的來說，相對較為沉熟穩重，雖然有時候也是挺幼稚的，但那不會展現在外人面前倒是無所謂。

於是他和Brock以及Delirious站在宴會中，這是一場在普通不過的政商交流，想在商場上有好發展，後面通常有黑道撐腰，或至少要打好關係，政客也是。  
他們也是受到邀請的，他們雖然在洛聖都有名聲，但人脈方面還是不足的，如果不想靠案子賺錢，多累積點政商的人脈，光是那利潤就足夠繼續生活，根本不用去外面開槍逃亡。  
他正在一場交談中，而Delirious在幾分鐘前說想去吃點東西，所以離開。  
「我很認同你對經濟的觀點，Mr.Vanoss。」  
「只是淺見，但有專業人士認同，受寵若驚。」Vanoss官腔官調的回應，突然的Brock那裡發出笑聲，他猜大概是他又說了什麼好笑的雙關語，逗得大家哈哈大笑。  
當另一個話題開始時，他表示自己有點餓，打算去吃點東西，其實他只是想喘口氣，當他走到食物區時，並沒有看到Delirious在這，稍微看了一圈，看到他被一群女孩子包圍著，氣氛不錯，他對女孩子挺有一套的，他會一點小魔術，是他在當小丑時候學的，當然在賭桌上禁止他這麼做，不然肯定要引發洛聖都的毀滅，來自Marcel和他的戰爭。  
當他們三個人重新聚頭時，是宴會主人請來了知名樂團現場演奏，一些夫妻或是情侶都進了中間的大場地跳舞，跳著華爾滋，這好像是上流社會必備一樣。  
許多女士來邀請他們，但他們都已不會跳舞回絕。

宴會結束後，回到基地時已經是深夜，為以防安全，不酒駕，Brock暫時睡在基地的空房，等明早在回去，雖然他不是很喜歡這提議，就怕聽見點什麼。  
「你知道我最近在基地裡裝了喇叭，可以蓋過不少聲音。」他一按放在音響旁的裝置，優柔的交響樂瞬間在各地方撥放著，「還是你想聽迪士尼公主系列？」  
「No，我想這樣就很好，你這不會突然半夜放起搖滾樂吧？」Brock可不想睡到一半被吵醒。  
「搖滾樂我放在另一個隨身碟裡，這個只有這種音樂而已，大概還有點爵士或是迪士尼歌曲而已。」Delirious從廚房拿了兩杯威士忌出來，看來他和Vanoss打算繼續喝。  
「晚安了，兩位。」他邊打哈欠邊走進客房。  
Delirious將一杯威士忌遞給了Vanoss，不過他卻把兩杯都拿走，並且放在桌上，Delirious一臉疑惑的看著他，Vanoss只是拉起他的手，另一隻手攬著他的腰，「來跳舞吧？」  
Delirious只是笑了出來，但沒有反對，他們跳的不是社交舞，也不是華爾滋，或是其他標準舞步，只是他們隨興的亂跳，但靠著兩人的默契並沒踩到對方的腳，直到下一首，他們不再跳舞，只是抵著彼此的額頭，手繼續握著，輕輕晃著身子。

當Brock起床時，他看見兩杯威士忌在桌上，還有兩個人睡在沙發上，手還牽再一起，至少這次看到不是渾身赤裸的，不過襯衫都皺成了一團。  
他在離開基地以前把音樂換成了搖滾樂，且調到最大聲，大概在半小時之後撥放，應該足夠把他們給嚇醒吧？  
偶爾，Brock也是會惡整一下自己的朋友們。


	22. 半身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半身也是一種靈魂伴侶  
> 他更像是你的另一半，你們兩個合在一起才是一個真正的樣子

靈魂伴侶。  
如果你在此生擁有一個，那會是一件幸運的事情。  
這並不侷限於性別，而也不一定會走入婚姻，有很多人都是各自結婚，但還是一樣互相扶持。  
擁有一個靈魂伴侶，那是一件很幸運的事情。

Evan覺得自己滿幸運的，他在人生剛起步時後就找到了一個，雖然沒和他見過面，但他很確定他就是自己的靈魂伴侶，他沒有和他提起過這件事情，畢竟靈魂伴侶是一種個人意識，也許對方不那麼認為，雖然他挺確定對方也是這樣想的，但說出來就太Gay了。

而他們第一次見面是在Brock的婚禮上，他和Luke以及Luke的女友一起抵達現場，Luke一看見他們就立刻打了招呼，他們幾個人彼此擁抱，Evan看見了他，然後走了過去，對他露出笑容，「嘿，Vanoss，I'm H2O Delirious.」  
Delirious一開始還有點疑惑，但很快的，他想起來在兩年前Luke拍的PAX East的影片，「Yeah,H2O Delirious,I'm Vanoss,Nice to see you.」  
他們倆個握手，但在Delirious沒反應過來之前，Evan把他拉入一個擁抱之中，「Nice to see you,Delirious.」  
那時候他更加確信，對方是自己的靈魂伴侶。  
他介紹了Sydeny給Delirious認識，這時候Tyler他們也湊了上來，Mini他們尖叫出來，但在正常交談以前，Mini就衝上去給了一個擁抱，明明是英國人做法卻很美式，他們幾個講到忘記典禮即將開始，反正婚禮結束後，還有很多時間可以聊，更加認識彼此。

在婚禮結束後，大家都在這裡多住了兩天，難得的團聚，而不是在遊戲展上，他們有自己的時間，並且沒有粉絲的干擾，Brock在他家後院辦了個烤肉會，只有Youtuber們和家人能參加。  
他們理所當然地玩了小遊戲，在大家同意之下，他們拍攝了彩色塊和UNO之類的遊戲畫面，當然，Delirious沒有出現在鏡頭前，他就算出現在畫面裡面，也只需要說是Brock的朋友帶過就好了。  
然後他們玩了Brock家裡的XBOX，甚至玩了體感跳舞，當然，他和Delirious的默契沒話說，分數雖然不是最高，但至少挺合拍的。  
在隔天，每個人幾乎都上傳了一些影片，最後不免俗的噁心一下，都是拍了一些影片，或是錄了一段話，祝自己最好的朋友新婚快樂。

靈魂伴侶會不會昇華到心意相通，這他倒是不知道，不過在他和Sydeny分手沒幾個小時，他就接到了Delirious的電話，問他是不是怎麼了。  
然後他說，他們分手了，Delirious也沒說抱歉這類的話，大概是知道講了也沒什麼用。  
「你怎麼知道我不開心的？」Evan問了他，他們是早上才分手的，他還沒和任何人講過話，也沒有聊天過，誰也不知道。  
「不知道，就一種感覺。」  
「心電感應？」  
「大概？我不確定。」  
畢竟這種東西，沒有科學證據，本來就很難說。  
「你想來我家這嗎？當作散心？」  
你知道，靈魂伴侶總是能提出超好的建議，所以Evan答應了，會在一周內出發。

 

偶爾的度假的確不錯，雖然這裡沒有陽光沙灘，但躺在寧靜郊區的陽台上曬太陽的確也不錯，雖然今日是個多雲日，Delirious拿了兩瓶果汁走到陽台，「挺享受的？」  
「還不錯，太陽不會曬傷我。」他接過一瓶果汁，打開來喝，「你新家不錯。」  
「你怎麼知道這是我新家？」  
「你家樓下沒有游泳池，你可破壞了Marcel想來泳池派對的希望。」  
Delirious坐到另一張躺椅上，「總會有機會的。」  
「你才不會給他那機會。」Evan立刻補充，他知道Delirious不會。  
Delirious笑了出來。

他在Delirious家度過了幾天，再不同房間玩遊戲，一起做飯，和Luke出去喝酒，認識一些他家環境之類的，這的確讓Evan分心了，不再去在意分手的難過心情。  
然後在機場分別時，Delirious和他說：「歡迎你隨時回來。」  
「如果我需要度假時，我會回來的。」  
有一個懂你的人真的不錯。


End file.
